Aliens Alternate Ending: Part 1
by Destini's Path
Summary: Rewrite of old fic. What if Hicks, Ripley, Newt, Drake, Vasquez, Bishop and Gorman survived LV-426? Chaos ensues! ER/DH, JV/MD parings. Death of a minor character. Mature content warning.
1. Prologue LV 426

**Summary**:

Rewrite of old story. What if Hicks, Ripley, Newt, Drake, Vasquez, Bishop and Gorman survived LV-426? Chaos ensues! ER/DH, JV/MD parings. Death of a minor character. Mature content warnings for death, violence, language, intimacy and gore.

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own anyone or anything out of the Aliens franchise, and hence receive no money for my writings. (Though I'd love to own Hicks lol)

* * *

"Where's Vasquez?" Hicks yells, barely audible over the loud screeching of aliens who were fast approaching. Drake and

Gorman looked around, fear beginning to creep into Drake's eyes. The sound of screaming and a small arms' fire quickly

drew their attention. "I'll go!" Gorman shouts, spinning around and quickly crawling back down the air shaft towards the

screams. Drake stands frozen, unsure of what to do- stay and wait or follow Hicks. Shaking his head he yells to Hicks, "go"

giving him a shove in the direction Ripley and Newt disappeared. Drake waits only moments after Hicks takes off after

Ripley to turn around himself. Quickly as one could crawl he traces Gorman's steps, the pain from the acid burns on his face

and chest temporarily forgotten as adrenaline floods through him. The sounds of now two people screaming can barely be

heard over the deafening sounds of the screeching aliens. Around one corner and then another Drake rapidly moves until he

finally sees Gorman crawling backwards, dragging Vasquez with him. "Come on!" Drake screams to the pair, hoisting his

Pulse Rifle up, and shooting past them at the approaching black, screeching mass. Seconds seem to drag by until Gorman

and Vasquez finally reach him. "We've got to get out of here!" Gorman shouts, voice shaking with fear. "Go! I'll hold them

off, find Hicks!" Drake yells back, moving to the side so they can get past. Not needing to be told twice Gorman rapidly

crawls backwards, Vasquez cursing him all the way. Drake once more faces the aliens, who were ever intent on killing them,

rapidly backtracking down the shaft after everyone else, occasionally firing rounds at aliens who grew closer then he would

like. Somehow sheer dumb luck was on his side however for within a minuet or two he reached the exit where Ripley, Hicks

and Newt were waiting.

"Could use some help over here!" Gorman yelled to Hicks as he struggled under the weight of the openly cursing spanish

woman. Hicks quickly moved back over the fan like structure, helping pull Vasquez over the gap. "Ripley over there!" Newt

yelled, pointing to a vent from where she hung onto a ladder. Ripley turned, kicking her foot out to bust open the vent. A

few tries later and the metal gave, flying out and away. Gorman, with Vasquez in tow went through first but as Ripley was

about to follow Drake finally reached the same opening, shooting a grenade into the shaft in an attempt to buy them some

time. The explosion shook the shaft to the extent where Newt lost her balance, falling away from the ladder and into the

gap, barely able to grab onto a pipe. "Hicks, get her!" Ripley cried scrambling onto the fan to try and catch her. Hicks was

moments behind, shoving his rifle into the fan, temporarily stopping its movement. "Drake, get Gorman and Vasquez to

Bishop!" Hicks yelled as he fought to reach the small girl. Drake nodded, escaping through the exit after Gorman and

Vasquez.

**Hicks & Ripley POV:**

Ripley just barely managed to grab onto Newt's jacket, before Newt slipped. "Hold on Newt!" Ripley called, trying to pull the

jacket and Newt in the process to her. She was just making progress when Newt slipped from the jacket, sliding down the

opening, her faint voice echoing up "_Ripley_!" "NO!" Ripley screams as Hicks tries to pull her up and away, the sounds of

aliens closing making it urgent to get moving. "We'll find her I promise but we've got to go, NOW!" Finally he managed to

pry her up and the two fled out the same exit, the tracker beeping as they went, trying to find Newt.

**Drake, Vasquez and Gorman POV:**

After Drake caught up to Gorman and Vasquez, which mind you wasn't difficult because the two had stopped to bicker at

each other, and after a minuet or so of more bickering they finally decided that the two of the would take turns carrying her.

The three finally got moving again, the screeching of aliens good incentive to move quickly. Luck remained on the side of

the trio and before long they reached a door, fleeing outside and in the direction of Bishop. It wasn't long until his pale

shape became visible, the looming presence of the drop ship behind him. "How much time?" Drake asked, panting as they

reached him. "Plenty, 40 minutes" Bishop quickly responded. "Good we're not leaving yet, Hicks and Ripley are on their

way." Bishop nodded, taking Vasquez from Gorman. "For fucks sake put me down! My legs may hurt but I can fucking

walk!" Vasquez promptly yelled at him, forcing herself out of his grasp and onto her own two feet. That didn't happen to be

the best idea however for she promptly let out a scream as her legs gave out under her. Drake rolled his eyes, catching her

moments before she would have hit the ground. He picked her back up, protests and all and carried her onto the drop ship.

Gorman tagged along after, and then Bishop followed who planned on treating their wounds while waiting.

**Hicks & Ripley POV:**

The two quickly ran down the corridor, speeding up as Newt's screams reached their ears. By the time they reached the

area where she had been she was already gone, the signal that was once strong was quickly fading. Ripley promptly

starting screaming "they don't kill you, she's alive, god dammit she's alive!" "Come on we've got to go, we'll find her!"

Hicks yelled grabbing onto her and dragging her away to the nearest elevator. The screeching of aliens was quickly closing

on them as the door finally closed, the image of an alien flying toward the door just barely but off as it closed. The two

quickly made their way out of the crippled building and met up with Bishop at the drop ship. "How much time?" Ripley

yelled. "Plenty, 32 minutes" Bishop yelled back. "We're not leaving" Ripley replied, running into the drop ship, Hicks right

behind her. "We're not?" Bishop asked following them in, confused.

As the drop ship flew toward the Atmospheric Processor Ripley rapidly explained. Hicks and herself quickly reloaded their

guns, grabbed grenades, flares and other various ammo and weapons. All too soon they arrived, prepared for the battle

ahead. Hicks and Ripley exited the drop ship, after ensuring that Bishop would remain there for them. The two quickly

boarded the elevator, heading down. Hicks glanced over at Ripley, seemingly lost in thought for a moment before saying

"Dwane." Ripley looked over, confused. "What?" She asked in response. "It's Dwane" he said once more. This time around

Ripley finally caught on to what he meant. "Ellen" she said in reply. Hicks nodded, a ghost of a smile flickering on his lips.

With a clang the elevator came to a stop and the tow exited. Hicks paused, scanning around for any movement with his

motion tracker. With nothing so far the two quickly descended the staircase, the tracking device's signal growing stronger as

the reached sub-level 3. Hicks tapped Ripley on the arm, pointing in the direction it seemed to be coming from. The two

quickly advanced into the room, only to find the small wrist mounted device laying on the ground. Ripley collapsed to the

ground, crying holding the small device. Hicks bent down next to her, putting his arm around her. "We're going to have

to..." his sentence was interrupted by the screams of Newt. Both of them were quickly back on their feet, running towards

the screams.

They arrived to find an egg opening up, the face-hugger emerging to attach to Newt. Ripley quickly blasted it away while

Hicks took care of the approaching alien. With the threat temporarily dealt with the two worked on getting Newt from of her

cocoon of resign. Ripley picked her up once she was free, a smile on her face. "I knew you'd come" Newt said softly. Ripley

held her tighter, "lets go" she said before turning around and heading back the way they came. Hicks quickly fell in next to

them when an explosion rocked the building, setting fire to the path they came through. The trio quickly turned back

around to find another path back to the elevators.

They came into yet another room, and stopped cold in their tracks. Hundreds of eggs laid around them and the Queen lay

before them, breathing heavily her jaws coming out hissing for her aliens to come. Ripley set Newt down looking around,

mentally saying 'ah fuck'. Ripley looked at the Queen, an idea coming to her. She turned to the side, using the

flamethrower- sending flames through the air as a warning. The Queen seemed to understand this threat for with another

hiss from her large, gaping jaws the other aliens backed away. Keeping a close eye on the queen the three slowly backed up

until one of the eggs opened up. Ripley just looked at the Queen, as if saying 'now that was dumb.' Ripley and Hicks shared

and quick look before starting to shoot at the eggs. A few grenades and some flamethrower use later they turned on their

heels and ran. They reached elevators a few minutes later, quickly pressing both buttons. Within moments however the

sound of one very pissed off Queen hissing caught their attention. All three looked in horror as the large alien came into

view. Thankfully the elevator had the good timing of showing up but a moment later. The three quickly piled in, using their

flamethrowers to try and keep the Queen back. As the elevator begun to rise once more, both looked at their ammo

counters, empty. They looked at each other with worry, knowing that the other elevator was on its way down to the Queen.

Soon enough the reached the top, only to find Bishop was gone. "Bishop god damn you" Ripley cried out, the sound of the

other elevator rising growing louder. Ripley picked Newt up once more as the elevator opened. "Close your eyes honey"

Ripley said squeezing hers shut as well. Hicks took to standing in front of them, in a final stand- as if to say if you want

them you have to go through me first. The three had accepted they would die there when Newt yelled "look!" The two spun

around to see Bishop return, the ladder down for them with Gorman at the top waiting to help them in. Ripley quickly

hoisted Newt in, before hoisting herself in. Hicks waited until Gorman had gotten Newt safely inside before launching

himself onto the ladder as well. The Queen's scream echoed behind him as he dragged himself up, just out of reach of her

jaws. Another explosion shook the ship, sending it flying toward the structure. As soon as Hicks managed to get himself in

Bishop retracted the ladder, and took off. With only thirty seconds to spare they flew away, the explosion only rocking the

drop ship and blinding them for a moment. As soon as Bishop's voice called "it's ok, we're clear," everyone let out a breathe

of relief, thinking it was finally over. They were safe, and it was time to go home. If only they knew it was just the

beginning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

All reviews are greatly welcome, and flames keep me nice and toasty at night so feel free to flame away. I'm going to be taken some of the knowledge I gained from the movie Prometheus to fill in some blanks, so while this story and its sequels are technically rewrites of my old versions there will be a lot of differences which will be much more noticeable near the end of this story. Other than that any constructive criticism, or advice is greatly welcome for I know I'm not much of a writer.

P.S. Yes I've been told I have a tendency to jump between first and third person, it's something I'm currently trying to fix but it is easier said than done for me.

P.S.S. Thank you to all my fans for your amazing patience with me during a very long muse dry spell. I swear to update more often, my goal to be at bare minimum 2 chapters a month. Though the rewrite of my original stories should be complete by the end of July.


	2. Surprises

**Summary**:

Rewrite of old story. What if Hicks, Ripley, Newt, Drake, Vasquez, Bishop and Gorman survived LV-426? Chaos ensues! ER/DH, JV/MD parings. Death of a minor character. Mature content warnings for death, violence, language, intimacy and gore.

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own anyone or anything out of the Aliens franchise, and hence receive no money for my writings. (Though I'd love to own Hicks lol)

* * *

The seven traumatized crew slowly exited the drop ship, that was now firmly planted in the Sulaco's loading bay. "Sorry if I

scared you, that platform was just becoming too unstable. I had to circle around and hope things didn't get too rough to

take you off." Bishop quickly explained once they were outside the drop ship. "It's ok Bishop, you did ok for an artificial."

Ripley responded, warmth heating her tones. Ripley's hate for synthetics' diminished by his deeds. Bishop smiled in

response before walking away towards Medical, calling behind him "we'll need a stretcher to get Vasquez to Medical." Drake

nodded in agreement, taking anther glance at the now unconscious figure of Vasquez, who remained seated within the ship.

Drake followed after Bishop, Gorman not far behind, following like a lost puppy. Ripley glared after him, still not over the

fact that if it hadn't been for his utter incompetence that many more people would still be alive. Ripley turned her attention

back to Hicks, softly handing the sleeping form of Newt to him. "Take her to Medical, she could use some rest and a good

checkup." He nodded in response, walking away with the small child firmly clasped inside his arms.

** Ripley POV:**

She looked around a soft chill slithering down her spine when she realized she was alone, for the most part yet again. Last

time she was alone on a ship, things hadn't gone well. She shook her head, a faint laugh forming inside her at the paranoid

thoughts. She was really loosing her mind. Rolling her eyes, chuckling slightly she headed out of the loading bay toward's

Medical.

**Bishop POV:**

For once in his existence he was glad his programing included extensive medical knowledge. With it, it allowed him to act as

somewhat of a makeshift doctor, which at the moment was needed. He had just finished looking over the still sound asleep

Newt. She was perfectly fine other than a few scratches and bruises. Nothing some rest and a few good meals wouldn't fix.

However he was worried about her mental state, the horrors of the planet even bugged him, and he wasn't a small,

impressionable human child. Worried, but without anything more he could do for her, other than clean out and bandage her

scrapes he moved onto Drake. He was for one glad that the powerful pain meds he had given him had knocked him out cold

as well. He may not have the same fierce temper that Vazquez did, actually he barely seemed to have one at all, but he

sure would moan to high heaven when in pain. Grabbing a pair of scissors he quickly cut off his shirt to evaluate the

damage. He winced slightly at the melted look his skin had on his chest. Shaking his head he quickly cleaned out the

wound before covering it in an ample amount of bandaging. From there he proceeded to examine his neck burns.

Concerned at the location of the burns, he instead treated Drake's face wounds before putting him into an advanced MRI

type device. From appearances alone it looked as if there could have been damage to one of the carotid arteries feeding the

brain with blood. Appearances held true, the artery had indeed been burnt, and blow flow through it was minimal. Bishop

sighed, gently wrapping his neck wound before sedating him. Drake really needed to stay down for a few days, with

lowered blood flow lots could go wrong. With all the patients taken care of he turned to Gorman, "take this, catch up with

Ripley and bring Vasquez back."

**Gorman POV:**

It was funny that within the course of a few hours that he went from being in charge to being ordered around. Not that he

couldn't understand why, he was still kicking himself over for freezing like that. They had every right to be pissed with him.

With a sigh he picked up the stretcher and drug it behind him toward's the loading bay. A few minuets of travel across the

ship brought him to the pressure door leading into the bay. He wasn't exactly sure why it was closed however, it didn't

really need to be. Rolling his eyes he opened the door and walked through. He scrunched up his face at the smell of

something burning. Wait, burning? Nothing should be fucking burning! He quickly looked around, trying to find the origin

of the smell, or Ripley for that matter. A dreadful hissing noise sounded from nearby and he went pale as a blanket. Turning

his head, body shaking like a leaf he came face to face with the Queen. Quickly as possible he dropped the stretcher,

screaming as he ran away from the massive creature, just avoiding a strike from its massive jaws. His first idea was to hide

out in the drop ship, but he found the door closed, and dented looking, probably from the Alien trying to get in. Doubting it

would still work he paused, seeing if he could make it back to the door out of here. The pause was just enough, the Queen

quickly came up behind him. Without even a chance to scream the Queen's jaws went through his skull, the scream only

coming out as a faint gasp, as he fell dead to the ground. As his vision faded to blackness he saw the Queen retreat, back

into a convenient opening on the back of the drop ship, liking waiting for someone else to come- or worse producing more

eggs.

**Ripley POV:**

Ripley arrived at Medical after a quick walkthrough the the ship, wanting to be familiar with her newest boat home. Though

in all honesty she doubted she would go into hyper-sleep. Her last trip home after being on this planet hadn't gone well,

why would this time be any different? She had made sure to pay particular attention to the self destruct sequence, the

backup shuttle's location and the quickest ways to get to it. Call it paranoid but she just had a bad feeling that she may

need to know this. Walking inside she quickly went over to Newt, a soft smile on her face. She laid her hand on Newt's arm,

rubbing small circles to comfort the small child in her sleep. Looking up she looked over at Drake, who seemed to be out

cold, but given the oxygen mask on his face she suspected there was more damage than meets the eye. "So where's

Gorman?" Bishop asked, looking around her trying to see where the little pion was. "Gorman? I never ran into him, I left

the bay to get a layout of the ship before coming back here." Ripley responded, looking confused. "Ah, I sent him after you

with a stretcher so you could bring Vasquez back." Ripley nodded, "I'll go find him" she replied just as quickly, moving away

from Newt and back out of Medical.

The trek back to the bay was short, but with every step closer the sense of dread seemed to be growing. Ripley tried to

shake it off, thinking that her paranoia from what happened the the Nostromo was causing her to be jittery. She reached

the pressure door once again, finding it closed and seemingly undamaged, in other words-exactly how she left it. Taking

that as a sign of reassurance, she opened the door, heading inside. The smell of something burning and blood instantly

reached her. Her eyes widened, seeing a large patch of the metal flooring, eaten away by what appeared to be acid. But she

went deathly pale when her eyes fell upon Gorman's body, a massive hole through the skull clearly signifying death. Maybe

there was something to be said for paranoia after all, seemed they had a guest onboard. A furious screech caught her

attention and Ripley was filled with dread. Standing before the drop ship was none other than the Queen, and from her

pissed off look it was clear she remembered exactly who Ripley was. "Fuck!" Ripley yelled, quickly scanning the room for a

place to hide. Sure she could just leave the bay again, but she had to get rid of this alien. Seeing yet another pressure

door, and what looked like a loader just inside it across the room she took off running for dear life toward it. The alien's

furious steps seemingly right on her heels, the screeching making her ears ring. Luck was just barely on her side for she

reached the pressure door before the alien, shutting it just barely quick enough.

Ripley rested against the wall for a moment, taking a few deep breathes, trying to calm her racing heart. She had no way of

contacting Medical from in here, and there was no way she'd be able to get back there now. And even if she could, what

good would it do- all the weapons were in here anyway. She was alone, yet again. With a sigh she looked at the loader-her

only hope. Quickly she started it up, strapping herself in. With a few more deep breaths, determination to end this flooding

her she opened the pressure door. The queen was waiting only a few feet off, and instantly hissed as she made her

appearance. "Fuck you you oversized bitch!" Ripley yelled at the alien, advancing on it. And so began the battle, Ripley

would get ahold of the Queen's head only to narrowly avoid being punctured with the Queen's tail or jaws. It was like a

dance, machine against alien, both determined to win. Ripley looked around, trying to find a better solution, given the

Queen wasn't going to go down as easy as she thought. An airlock lay just a few feet to the side of her. If she could drop

the Queen into that, she could blast the bitch out to space. Hitting a few buttons the primary door to the airlock opened.

Looking back up she yelled "well come on you Bitch!" The Queen happily obliged, charging at Ripley once more. Ripley

latched onto the Queen's head once more, this time lifting up, pushing the loader's weight limit to the max. With a cry from

both of them Ripley turned holding the Queen over the airlock before releasing. Ripley should have know it wouldn't be that

easy however because the Queen grabbed onto the loader, dragging both of them down into the airlock. Though luck would

have it that the loader landed on the Queen, pinning her down.

Ripley let out a moan, her head throbbing from the whiplash impact it made on the back of the loader when she fell. She

took a few deep breathes, trying to clear the black haze from her eyes as she unstrapped herself from the loader and

jumped up onto the ladder out. Quickly as possible she climbed up, but not quick enough. One of the aliens hands, if you

could call it that reached up and grabbed onto her foot. 'SHIT!' Ripley thought looking down. She was only 3/4 of the way

up. Looking to the side of her she noticed a control panel. She could still open the airlock, even if it meant she had to go

with it. With a deep breathe she opened the panel, pulling down the handle. "I'm sorry Newt." she said softly as the

warning started to sound, signifying the airlock was open. She looped her arm around one of the ladder's stairs, hoping she

could hang on longer than the Queen. If all else failed however she would let go to rid the ship of the threat. Once the

airlock opened the loader quickly went flying out into space, but the queen held on for dear life. Ripley started screaming at

the agonizing pain in her arm, trying desperately to hold on. She didn't particularly wish to die today. She was about ready

to let go and give up however when one last sharp tug was felt on her foot before the Queen lost her grip and flew away.

Blackness danced in Ripley's vision, the pain in her arm being the only thing that kept her conscious. In a haze she watched

as Gorman's body and a few crates of unknown stuff went flying out the airlock past her. As she attempted to push the

handle back up, to close the airlock she couldn't help but think how fitting of a death and burial it was for the bastard. The

alarms stopped sounding and she wearily looked below her, the airlock was sealed, the ship was safe. With a sigh she

attempted to climb herself out. That was not to be however, for as soon as she put weight on the foot the Queen had been

holding pain shot up her leg. Dizziness overcame her and she let go of the ladder, falling a good fifteen feet to the bottom

of the airlock. Blackness crept right up to her, her last awake thought being 'well fuck now not only does my head really

hurt so does my shoulder, elbow, wrist and fucking foot. At least I saved us all.' And that was how she laid, unconscious,

body strewn at an awkward angle at the bottom of the airlock.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

All reviews are greatly welcome, and flames keep me nice and toasty at night so feel free to flame away. I'm going to be taking some of the knowledge I gained from the movie Prometheus to fill in some blanks, so while this story and its sequels are technically rewrites of my old versions there will be a lot of differences which will be much more noticeable near the end of this story. Other than that any constructive criticism, or advice is greatly welcome for I know I'm not much of a writer.

P.S. Yes I've been told I have a tendency to jump between first and third person, it's something I'm currently trying to fix but it is easier said than done for me.

P.S.S. Thank you to all my fans for your amazing patience with me during a very long muse dry spell. I swear to update more often, my goal to be at bare minimum 2 chapters a month. Though the rewrite of my original stories should be complete by the end of July.

P.S.S.S. YAY killed Gorman off. I always hated that bastard, sorry to any Gorman lovers…I like killing him off.


	3. Questions Without Answers

**Summary**:

Rewrite of old story. What if Hicks, Ripley, Newt, Drake, Vasquez, Bishop and Gorman survived LV-426? Chaos ensues! ER/DH, JV/MD parings. Death of a minor character. Mature content warnings for death, violence, language, intimacy and gore.

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own anyone or anything out of the Aliens franchise, and hence receive no money for my writings. (Though I'd love to own Hicks lol)

* * *

**Hicks and Bishop POV:**

It had been about forty minutes and Hicks was really beginning to wonder what was taking the two so long. Even if they

had gotten lost in the maze of the ship you'd think they'd have found there way back by now. "Hey Bishop, is it just me or

does this seem to be taking too long?" Bishop looked over and nodded, equally worried. "Lets go check the Loading Bay"

Hicks spoke again, trying to keep his voice quiet so he didn't wake up Newt. The two exited Medical, closing the door behind

them. They made the few minuet trek silently. Finally they arrived at the closed pressure door. The two paused to look at

each other, both painfully aware that without weapons they didn't stand a chance if one of the aliens got onboard and was

in there. Hicks gave a quick nod and they opened the door, both rushing in and closing it behind them. They were met with

an eery silence, the bay still reeking of burnt metal and blood. The two quickly started looking around, fear flashing in their

eyes. The smell was painfully familiar to them. "We need to stay together." Hicks whispered quietly. Bishop simply nodded,

pointing to the drop ship's closed and dented door. Hicks nodded and the two quickly made their way over to the door,

seeing if they could even open it or if they should for that matter.

"Vasquez?" Hicks asked loudly as he dared through the door. He was greeted with a muffled cursing "why the fuck won't

this door open? My legs fucking hurt, get me out of here!" Hicks let out a faint snort of amusement, until it sunk it. If

Vasquez was still in there and there was blood all over the ground, both alien and human where were Ripley and Gorman?

"Hold on Vaz, we may got a big problem out here. Can you get at a motion tracker?" Hicks asked. They were met with

silence for awhile until a muffled voice came back at them "yeh got one, whats going on?" "Scan it, tell me if you pick up

more than two signals." Hicks quickly replied. The silence fell once more for a minuet or two before the voice returned "no,

only two signals what's going on? I thought I heard screams and something rather loud not that long ago. Almost like an

airlock opened, but the sound was distorted, I'm not sure by the time I got to the cockpit I couldn't see anything." Hicks

and Bishop shared a look of dread. "We're not sure yet, we're going to try and get you out of there. Load me a gun, I think

we may have company." Hicks responded, trying to find the crate that held welding equipment. Bishop joined him a

moment later, both moving as silent as possible. They had be searching without much success when Bishop noticed two

strange patterns. Everything in the bay looked like it had been dragged toward the main airlock, and their was a trail of

blood leading in that direction.

Bishop tapped Hicks on the shoulder to get his attention. "Look around, everything looks like it was pulled to that airlock

and their is a trail of blood leading to it." Hicks scanned the room and had to admit it sure as hell looked that way. Hicks

pointed to the airlock, signifying they should go check it out. Bishop nodded and the two walked over, as they drew closer it

became apparent that the first door was open. Hicks dropped onto his stomach, crawling up to it incase there was an alien

it might not notice him. Bishop followed suit and slowly they finally reached the edge.

Hicks let out a strangled gasp at the sight that met him. You could see where alien blood had spattered the sides of the

shaft but that wasn't what was so disturbing. At the bottom lay Ripley in an awkward angle, a pool of blood around her pale

frame. As he looked closer he realized she was still breathing, they had to get her out. "Bishop she's alive! We've got to get

her out of there!" Bishop nodded once more "we need a backboard it looks like she fell, it's not safe to move her without

one." Hicks nodded though he didn't really want to leave her to go get one. The silence of the room was once more

permeated by the sound of a welding tool. The two got back up, heading over to the drop ship where Vasquez had just

managed to cut open the damaged part of the door that was preventing it from opening. Hicks tried hitting the opening

button again, this time with more success. The ramp slowly managed to rattle its way open.

"So, what the fuck happened?" Vasquez asked from where she was leaning against the wall of the drop ship, gun and

motion tracker in hand. "Something came back with us, we don't know where it is. We just found Ripley but Gorman's still

missing. Given the amount of blood out here however I think he's dead...but we haven't seen a body." Hicks replied, taking

the gun that she was holding out for him. Vasquez winced slightly as she went to move, her burnt legs shaky under her.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go find the bastard. By the way you say you found Ripley, well where is she?" Hicks shook

his head sadly "in an airlock, alive but she doesn't look good. You need to get to medical anyway. The pressure door has

been sealed the whole time we think, whatever is here we think is still in the bay." Vasquez looked about to protest, but as

she all but fell to the ground with her next step she had to reluctantly agree she wasn't in the shape to go track the bastard

down. "Hicks grab the comms, it'd be better if we can stay in communication." He nodded, heading into the drop ship,

getting enough for everyone. Bishop, Hicks and Vasquez quickly donned them, testing them to make sure they worked.

"Can you walk or should I carry you?" Bishop asked Vasquez, hoping she'd say the latter given how slow they'd move

otherwise. Vasquez took the hint, glaring as she spread her arms out, as if to say, well get it over with. Bishop quickly

picker her up, once again glad that the artificial body was stronger than it looked. The three quickly made their way back

out of the bay and into Medical. Thankfully the two occupants were still sleeping right on away. Bishop quickly laid her on

one of the beds. "Hold tight for a moment, we need to get Ripley out of there." Vasquez nodded, her face pale from pain.

Bishop and Hicks proceeded to grab a backboard and headed back down to the bay.

**Vasquez POV:**

She waited until the doors shut and the two were out of site before she struggled out of her bed. The room span around her

for a moment before she regained her balance. Fuck her legs hurt but she was determined. Grabbing beds for support as

she went she was able to slowly make her way over to where Drake lay. She staggered to pull herself up onto his bed,

clasping his hand in hers. "Oh Drake. ¿Lo que ha sucedido a usted mi amigo?" Vasquez whispered quietly, looking down at

his heavily bandaged form. If the entire situation wasn't so stressful she probably would have admired the view of his well

muscled upper body, well what could be seen of it that was. She sighed softly, shifting her injured legs so she could lay

down, her head resting on his chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest, and soft pounding of his heart in her ear lulling

her to an uneasy sleep.

**Hicks and Bishop POV:**

Meanwhile back in the loading bay Hicks and Bishop had successful gotten down the airlock and had just gotten her on the

backboard. Her vitals were a bit thready but the blood loss was large enough to be seriously life threatening. The two then

proceeded to somehow manage to get her back up the ladder and close the airlock's main door. Wasting no time at all the

two quickly walked back to medical, Ripley between the two. Hicks knew that they should really empty out the bay, bringing

back weapons, armor and any other useful materials to medical and set it up as sort of a home base but that could wait for

now. They had two guns and a motion tracker, hopefully that would be enough for the time being.

It didn't take long for them to reach medical once again. Hicks faintly smiled, noticing where Vasquez had positioned herself

this time. He was really beginning to wonder if those two would ever stop dancing around each other and get together. The

chemistry was there, they just seemed to be ignoring it. His attention quickly returned to Ripley and Bishop. Bishop was

just putting her in a full body X-RAY to ensure nothing was seriously damaged. It didn't take long for it to return, no breaks

but six full dislocations. He winced when he noticed that. This kind of damage made him think of an extreme downward pull

on the body, under weight. He didn't have an explanation on how it could have happened, it was just another one of many

questions that didn't have answers yet. "How is she?" Hicks asked after Bishop had moved her back to a bed, removing the

backboard in the process. "Nothing broken but plenty of injuries. How she got this severe of injuries however is the big

question." Hicks nodded solemnly, "need any help?" Bishop shook his head in response, "no, get some sleep I have a feeling

you'll be needing it." Hicks reluctantly agreed after Bishop promised to wake him if anything happened. He laid down in the

bed just next to Newt, asleep practically as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Bishop POV:**

With medical once again quiet Bishop got to work. Her relocated her dislocated hip first, thankfully it wasn't as difficult as it

could have been. He then proceeded to relocate her knee and ankle. Once relocated he did stress tests to see if any tissues

had been damaged. Both the knee and ankle had partial tears in their ligaments but otherwise it was fine. He moved onto

her arm, quickly relocating the shoulder, elbow and wrist. He preformed the same stress tests and the joints but other then

some mild damage in the elbow tendons her arm was fine. With the joints relocated he then focused on any other injures.

He quickly realized that with the amount of blood she was covered in he'd never be able to tell what was and wasn't

injured. Giving her a shot for pain, hoping to keep her unconscious for now he carried her limp frame into a small

bathroom, bathing her clean so he could see what he was doing. With the blood, sweat and grime now removed from her

body it was far easier to asses her health. The blood had come from a few cuts in her back, the jagged edges making him

think it was glass. She had a few small patches of burns on the back of her legs and plenty of bruising from the fall but

there was nothing really serious. He redressed her in typical hospital gray clothes-a shirt and some long pants after tending

to her wounds, and compression wrapping the joints she dislocated and injured to reduce swelling. Moving her back onto a

bed, wisely next to Newt, he did one final test before moving on to Vasquez. Grabbing a small flashlight he shined it in her

eyes, and it was soon clear she had a mild concussion. Deeming it better she slept for the moment he gave her one more

shot for pain, sure to keep her out for a few hours and hooked her up to oxygen. Though given the amount of damage to

her body he wouldn't be surprised if she was out for a few days so her body could heal some.

With Ripley taking care of for the moment he then moved onto Vasquez. Given hat she was still fully functional he shook

her away softly speaking. "Take a shower and get cleaned up. Don't scrub the burns though." She nodded groggily as he

handed her the same drab hospital attire. About twenty minuets later she emerged, looking for better off than before.

While she was gone he got the idea to move a bed up next to Drake so at least it'd be more comfortable if she was

determined to stay there. He pointed to the bed and helped her up and in. She pulled up her pant legs, revealing some

rather ugly third degree burns. They weren't bad enough to where they wouldn't heal on their own bad it would be a

painful recovery. He quickly cleaned and dressed them, thankful that Vasquez was to tired to do much more than moan and

let out a few curses. He gave her a shot for the pain and softly spoke "get some sleep." She only nodded, laying herself

down and was soon fast asleep.

Now he was the only one left awake, everyone else was getting some well needed sleep. He sat down in a nearby chair,

occasionally glancing at the motion tracker but so far there was nothing. Now that there was a down moment and he had to

chance to think about the past three or so hours he realized just how many unanswered questions there was. Such as:

What happened? Where was Gorman? How did the alien manage to make it back with them? What happens now? Would

anyone believe their story when they got back? They questions went on and on from there. This was really not turning out

to be one of the better missions he had been on. He had a feeling that everything they all just went through was only just

the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

All reviews are greatly welcome, and flames keep me nice and toasty at night so feel free to flame away. I'm going to be taking some of the knowledge I gained from the movie Prometheus to fill in some blanks, so while this story and its sequels are technically rewrites of my old versions there will be a lot of differences which will be much more noticeable near the end of this story. Other than that any constructive criticism, or advice is greatly welcome for I know I'm not much of a writer but would like to improve.

P.S. Yes I've been told I have a tendency to jump between first and third person, it's something I'm currently trying to fix but it is easier said than done for me.

P.S.S. Thank you to all my fans for your amazing patience with me during a very long muse dry spell. I swear to update more often, my goal to be at bare minimum 2 chapters a month. Though the rewrite of my original stories should be complete by the end of July.

P.S.S.S. YAY killed Gorman off. I always hated that bastard, sorry to any Gorman lovers…I like killing him off.


End file.
